


One Last Dance

by boredowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Major Illness, Married Life, One True Pairing, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Dancing, Song fic, brotherly shiro, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredowl/pseuds/boredowl
Summary: Keith meets Lance and not too soon they fall in love. A tragic end, with a happy ending. Though not too tragic, but still. Enjoy.sorry i’m bad w summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

_hundreds of eyes in the room but yours found mine_

Keith had been dragged to the benefit ball of the university that he and Shiro attended together. He hadn't planned on going, but Shiro had kept on insisting that he go and so he did. 

He was left alone, Shiro mingling with the other college students and enjoying himself. Every once in a while Shiro would check up on Keith, in case he had escaped without him noticing. His longtime friend assured him that he was, in fact, enjoying himself, even if he was just floating around the in the background of all the commotion. 

He was getting another glass of wine when he saw him make his way towards the bar. Their eyes met and only lost contact when the other asked the bartender for a drink. 

"you a student here?" the stranger asked, not missing a beat in trying to make eye contact once more. 

Replying, Keith finally looked at the guy and was met with the darkest of blue eyes he had ever laid his eyes on. "I am, but are you? I've never seen you around campus before."

"That's because I'm a transfer. I start classes on campus next week and I thought that coming to the benefit would help me make some friends," giving Keith a smile that made his knees weak he went on to say, "the name's Lance by the way."

Coming out of his daze, Keith cleared his throat and introduced himself. "Uh, yea I'm uh Keith."

"Well, Keith. Care to join me for this dance?" Lance had outstretched his hand to him, awaiting his answer. Keith hadn't even noticed the song change to a slower one and he stared at the hand before him. 

_i asked you to dance and by chance our hands intertwined_

Hands held together, they made their way to the dance floor. 

"I should warn you, I'm not very much of a good dancer." Lance laughed at this and with a wink he said,

"Then just follow my lead."  

As they twirled to the sound of the music, Keith noticed Shiro giving him a thumbs up before walking out. Lance had noticed this and asked if everything was okay. 

"Yea, it's just he's the one who made me come and now he's left without a word." Keith was wondering about how he was supposed to make it back to the dorms later on, but Lance had kept him distracted. 

_what lasted for minutes seemed like an eternity_

one dance had turned into two and then three, but Keith didn't mind one bit and neither did Lance. They had spoken of what they had wanted to major in, what led them to this university and whatnot. Lance talked to him about his big family and how he was a proud uncle. 

Soon the night came to an end. Lance, being the gentleman he is, walked Keith back to his dorm building in the cool night air. They exchanged numbers in hopes of staying in contact. Keith went to bed with a smile on his face and Lance had felt the happiest he had in a while. 

_i had no clue this one dance would lead me to you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk the babs danced


	2. Chapter 2

_hundreds of friends in the room and you're dressed in white_

After the night of the benefit, Lance had kept in touch with Keith. 

One date turned into several dates that went on to last until after they both graduated from college. Madly in love with each other, unable to stand being far from one another for long periods of time led to Keith asking Lance a question. 

Keith had told Lance that throughout their entire relationship, Lance was always the one to initiate a new chapter into their lives, but Keith wanted to be the one to do it this time. He had bought the rings when he had finally saved enough money, money that wasn't to be used to pay off college loans this time. 

Lance had wanted to not burst into tears, but alas his emotions betrayed him and he had said, well no, more like shouted his yes. Their friends came out of their hiding places ready to congratulate them. Shiro telling Keith that he was proud of him and Lance had been bombarded by hugs from his beloved friends, Pidge and Hunk. 

_you walk down the aisle and i smile to know that you're mine_

The day had finally arrived and Lance couldn't keep his eyes off of the love of his life. They both agreed on wearing white suits instead of black. Lance's mother walked Keith down the aisle, the happiness she felt showed off in her eyes and the faint tear stains on her face were barely visible anymore. 

She handed him over to her dear son, giving them both a kiss on their cheek. The priest commenced their ceremony. Throughout the ceremony, their families would snap pictures. When it came down to the exchanging of vows, Keith was surprised considering they hadn't talked about writing their own vows. 

Lance had slowly unfolded a piece of paper that was tucked away in one of his pockets. Lance cleared his throat and began to read what he had written, every once in a while peeking up at Keith. 

"I still remember the words you said to me when we first met- the tone you took with me was softer than the one you use with everybody else. Little did you know, I fell for you quicker than I'd fallen for anybody else-" 

"That's true!! He wouldn't shut up about you!!" Pidge had yelled, interrupting Lance for a moment. Their families laughed and let Lance continue. 

"Yes, It was always you, and I fell in love with you even before I knew it. Obviously, there is no better couple than the two of us. I'm sure everyone is jealous. You own my heart and I hope you know that. I'll never stop loving you and I'll always want to dance with you as it is how we met." 

Keith was crying and he couldn't believe that Lance had this planned for him. He had felt bad that he didn't think of writing anything down, but Lance didn't mind it at all. They continued with the ceremony and with the signal of the priest, the newly weds kissed for what lasted like an eternity and made their way down and out the chapel. 

_we cheers our champagne and wait for our song to begin_

Lance hadn't let go of Keith at all that night, until it came to their first dance. As they waited for the song to begin, they spoke in whispers and giggled to whatever their significant other had whispered in their ear.

Everyone in the room could tell just how much these two loved each other. Lance had slipped away from Keith, only to make his way to the middle of the dance floor. He had done the same thing as the night they laid eyes on each other for the first time. 

His hand outstretched and he asked Keith to dance with him. Not missing a beat, Keith practically hugged Lance and began to dance around. He had gotten better at dancing since Lance would play music in their apartment and always seemed to want to waltz around their small living room. The night of their wedding was one of their happiest, happy to be able to celebrate their unconditional love with those who love them just as much.

_the band starts to play and you ask me to dance once again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked writing this chapter <3


	3. Chapter 3

_fifty-nine years have gone by since you said yes_

Lance and Keith lived a happy marriage. Filled with laughter and dancing all the same. They had adopted four children in total, each a wonder of their own, but loving them all the same. Arguments weren't a thing for them and if they did fight, it'd be about whose turn it was to take out the trash or wash the dinner plates that night. 

Most of their time had been spent on recitals, soccer games, and raising money for the school fundraisers. They cherished every moment they were able to spend alone. 

As the years went by, Lance's health began to deteriorate. Keith noticed this around the time of their fifty-ninth anniversary. They were both eighty three now so he worried much more than he normally would've. 

The following months, Lance didn't show signs of getting better. The medicine he was taking no longer taking effect. 

_even now in your hospital bed you still look your best_

Keith would pray and pray for a miracle. Begging for mercy, for he couldn't dream about the rest of his life without Lance. 

As Keith prayed, Lance could only watch him. He would say sweet nothings to his beloved, telling him that everything would turn out alright, to have faith, to smile for he loved to see the little crinkles he'd get at the corner of his eyes. Lance would say he felt fine, but Keith could see the pain in those blue eyes that he adored. There would be nights in the hospital where Lance would force himself to stand no matter how many times Keith would plead him to sit and rest. 

He'd get scolded by the nurses when they'd get caught. But there was one particular nurse, named Allura, that would let him get away with almost anything. Lance asked her a favor one night when Keith had gone home to change into fresh new clothes and to tend to the plants. She happily agreed saying she'd have it ready for when Keith came back. 

_we might be old but there's still one thing we can do_

When Keith had come back, the hospital room was dimly lit by little fairy lights that had been hung around the room. Somehow they had managed to move the bed to the far side of the room, leaving an open space in the middle. 

And there in the middle, Lance proudly stood with a wide smile and his hand reaching for Keith. 

"Lance! What are you doing?! Get back to your bed! You can't be standing around like that and you know it!" he scolded. Keith quickly took his hand, trying to get him back to his bed, but Lance stubbornly kept his stand and that's when Keith heard it. Keith looked at Lance, close to tears. He whispered a small 'okay' and his face contorted into the saddest smile. 

They moved slowly in sync, just like on their wedding night. Lance hugged his partner as hard as he could, Keith quietly sobbing into his chest. 

_put on a song, let's pretend to dance 'round the room_

And then that's when Keith was awoken to see Lance still in bed. The only difference being that Lance's heart no longer had a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops


	4. Chapter 4

_thirty-five hours have gone by since your last breath_

The nurses had rushed in, the doctor's words becoming slurs when they reached his ears. His children had been given the sad news rushing to their fathers aid. Keith never spoke, not wanting to believe that Lance is gone. 

That Lance no longer would be at his side, no longer be saying the cheesiest pick-up lines ever imagined, he wouldn't see Lance talking kindly to his plants. 

The fact that Lance wasn't with him anymore crushed his heart. 

His kids had taken him home, all four had squeezed into their parents' bed that night. They shared stories that they could remember about Lance. 

_memories of dancing with you are all i have left_

They each had a memory that they could remember perfectly. As they kept on sharing, Keith remained quiet. 

"Dad... what're you thinking about?" their youngest asked. 

Keith barely had the energy to lift his lips into a smile, his mouth almost dry he replied, "I'm thinking about the day I married your father." He told them about how on that night, Lance confessed to him that upon first setting his eyes on him, he had made a promise to himself. 

"Your father said to me 'I knew that once I saw those chocolate brown eyes of yours, I knew you were the one. Call me cheesy, but it's true. At that moment, it took all the courage I had in me to go talk to you. I didn't intend on asking you to dance if I'm being honest right now, but that night... that night asking you to dance was one of the best decisions I've ever made. If we hadn't danced, we might not be here, together celebrating our wedding with everyone. I love you  _mi amor. Me haces tan feliz.'_ "

_just a few seconds before it's my time to go_

After whispering the last few words, Keith closed his eyes. His breathing slowly coming to a stop. His kids noticing this quickly, panicking, trying to wake him up. 

The oldest calling for an ambulance and the youngest clinging to his body whispering incoherent words. 

Keith watched from the side, hoping he could give them a sign that he was alright. He felt young again, fatigue disappearing from his body. He tried reaching out to his babies. He would tell them that he was okay, that everything was going to be okay, but he knew that they couldn't hear or feel him. 

He hugged himself, watching his kids slowly accept his passing, the agony showing in their expressions. Keith wished he could wake back up, make them feel better. 

But then that's when he felt a sudden warmth. 

"They'll be fine, Keith. They're very strong, just like you."

Lance appeared before him, a sad smile on his face. Keith lunged into his arms, weeping happy tears from being in the arms of his loved one. They watched and waited until all four of their kids had fallen asleep, Lance saying it was time to go. Hand in hand, Keith and Lance walked into a sudden light that appeared before them, happy as they could be. 

_hello my god and my love at last i am home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're reunited and that's what matters <3 
> 
> also the song is 'One Last Dance' by Us the Duo if u wanted to know


End file.
